


Baby, Baby, Oh!

by ravyn_ashling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_ashling/pseuds/ravyn_ashling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds a baby on his doorstep, and Stiles happens to be the only one can assist him at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Baby, Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> For the tw_fallharvest community.


End file.
